Who I am Hates Who I've Been
by Ketz
Summary: Disem que se pode sempre se arrepender das escolhas que se faz. Ou não. Existem certas escolhas que são para sempre. Mas quem disse que para sempre é eterno?


Yo minna-san!

Que acham de uma fic de drama?

Song-fic (isso porque eu odeio song-fic ¬¬') sobre decisões, escolhas e arrependimentos o/

Se considerar que fui eu quem escreveu, já dá para ter uma idéia de quem que está falando, certo?

Boa leitura!

Ps: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Who I am Hates Who I've Been**

* * *

**Há muito tempo, ele treinava o mesmo movimento de espada.**

**Em vão.**

**Já havia sido avisado que não conseguiria.**

**Mas quem disse que ele ligava?**

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_coming up over the Pacific and_

_you might think I'm losing my mind,_

_but I will shy away from the specifics..._

**Persistência.**

**Algo que ele demorou a entender a força que tinha.**

**Talvez... Só tenha a entendido após perder aquele que lhe ensinou a nunca desistir.**

**Não... Ele não ****perdeu****. Ele o deixou. ****Deixou aquele que um dia considerou um irmão.**

**Deixou seu melhor amigo.**

**E para que?**

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'cause then you'll see my heart _

_in the saddest state it's ever been._

**Para conseguir poder. Para vencer aquele que lhe tirou tudo.**

**Duas vezes.**

**E o pior.**

**A segunda vez, foi o próprio moreno quem escolheu assim.**

**Mas dizem que sempre se pode arrepender-se de suas escolhas.**

**Será verdade?**

_This is no place to try and live my life._

**Não. Era mentira.**

**E Uchiha Sasuke sabia disso.**

**Ele sabia de muitas coisas.**

**Sabia que se arrependeu.**

**Mesmo não tendo esse direito.**

**Sabia que estava forte.**

**Mas não o bastante.**

**Sabia que passava noites acordado.**

**Pensando neles.**

**Nele.**

**Nela.**

**Nos outros.**

**Sabia que tinha medo.**

**Sabia como vencer o medo.**

**Sabia que sua vida não existia mais.**

**Sabia que morreu naquele dia em que deixou o loiro desmaiado na chuva.**

**Sabia que agora, não adiantava mais lamentar.**

**Mesmo sendo isso que fazia todas as horas. **

**Sabia que se sentia vazio.**

**Mas também sabia que esse vazio podia ser preenchido com ódio.**

**Com sede de vingança.**

**Mas...**

**Porque nunca conseguia preenchê-lo por completo?**

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said _

_that it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

**Jogou a espada para frente uma última vez. O objeto se projetou com tanta força que bateu na parede de pedra e caiu perto de seus pés.**

**Lembrou de seu reencontro com o loiro.**

**Com a ruiva.**

**Os inocentes olhos lacrimejados dela.**

**Os incrédulos olhos raivosos dele.**

**Lembrou-se de seu olhar.**

**Um olhar morto.**

**Sem brilho.**

**Mas ao mesmo tempo, tão profundo que conseguia aniquilar qualquer tipo de sentimento oculto ou escondido no fundo do coração de qualquer um.**

**O que diria então, daqueles que ele conheceu e refletiu tão bem? **

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to try and never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

**Sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso verdadeiro.**

**Um sorriso da ganância.**

**Um sorriso de arrogância.**

**Lembrou-se de sua luta contra o loiro. A última que travaram.**

**Lembrou da interferência do Moreno.**

**Aquele garoto.**

**Então foi tão fácil assim substituí-lo?**

**Foi tão fácil assim esquecê-lo?**

**E por que...**

**Ser esquecido doía tanto? **

**Não era isso que queria afinal?**

_I talk to absolutely no one._

_Couldn't keep to myself enough._

_And the things bottled inside have finally begun _

_to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

**Silêncio.**

**Era isso que estava acostumado agora.**

**Não havia mais gritos de alegria.**

**Mais exclamações de felicidade.**

**Mais declarações de amizade ou amor.**

**Nada.**

**Somente um silêncio esmagador.**

**Não havia em quem confiar.**

**Com quem conversar.**

**Com quem pudesse contar para algo.**

**A verdade agora valia tanto quanto a amizade.**

**E naquele lugar a palavra amigo...**

**Não era nada. **

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_sinking up to the beating of my heart,_

_and I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

**Não era mais possível agüentar.**

**Passaram-se três anos.**

**Três anos de tortura. **

**Tanto física quanto psicológica.**

**Mas do que ele estava reclamando?**

**Pedira aquilo quando fez aquela escolha.**

**Agora não podia mais reclamar.**

**O que lhe restava agora.**

**Era enlouquecer.**

_And I can't let that happen again_

_cause then you'll see my heart_

_in the saddest state it's ever been._

**Não podia mais nem ao menos confiar em seu suposto melhor amigo.**

**Não podia. **

**E não queria.**

**Pois não achava que merecia.**

**Fizeram mais do que o suficiente para ser odiado.**

**Mas não o era.**

**Fizeram de tudo para que o quisessem morto.**

**Mas o queriam vivo.**

**O queriam bem.**

**O queriam perto.**

**Idiotas.**

**Ele não queria isso.**

**Ou será que queria?**

**Será mesmo que eles eram os idiotas?**

**Não foram eles que perderam a vida.**

**Não foram eles que venderam o próprio corpo em busca de poder.**

**Não foram eles que vieram até um monstro.**

**Não foram eles que deixaram para trás tudo que lhe restavam.**

_This is no place to try and live my life._

**Ele segurou sua espada mais uma vez.**

**O peso do metal não era nada, se comparado ao que ele sentia em suas costas.**

**Sem sua mente, os rostos dos ex-amigos vagavam.**

**Suas vozes.**

**Sakura...**

**E seus inúmeros 'Sasuke-kun'.**

**Kakashi…**

**E seus conselhos estúpidos e indispensáveis.**

**Naruto…**

**E tudo que o loiro representou e representa.**

**O que ele não daria para ter tudo aquilo de volta? **

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_and who I am won't take the second chance you gave_

_me._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

**Fechou os olhos.**

**Concentrou o chakra.**

**Sentiu o desenho de seus olhos mudar. **

**Levantou a espada mais uma vez.**

**Um último movimento...**

**Desviou das kunais que vinham do vazio.**

**Protegeu-se dos jutsus que apareciam do nada.**

**Sem abrir os olhos...**

**Arremessou a espada para frente.**

**- Muito bem Sasuke... Belo movimento...**

**Os olhos vermelhos se abriram assustados.**

**- Eu sabia que conseguiria Sasuke-kun!**

**Eram... Eles mesmos??**

**- Amsa... Eu faria melhor que esse Teme, Datte bayo!**

**A espada caiu de sua mão.**

**Estavam ali.**

**Os três.**

**Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto.**

_So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to try and never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

**Sasuke sorriu.**

**- Seria tão bom... Se isso fosse verdade, não é?**

**Trazendo a mão para perto do peito, o Uchiha sussurrou algo.**

**- Kai...**

**E as três imagens se foram.**

**Como tantas vezes antes.**

**Como se odiava.**

**Como não podia deixar de se sentir sujo.**

**Como não conseguia mais desejar ser outra pessoa.**

**- Muito bem... Sasuke-kun... Conseguiu acertar o alvo e sair do genjutsu... Você está melhorando.**

**O moreno não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o sannin que lhe dirigia um sorriso.**

**Orochimaru não se incomodou.**

**- Logo mais vai estar pronto e...**

**- Não sou forte o bastante.**

**O mais velho sorriu maliciosamente.**

**- Mas logo vai ser...**

**- Não se eu continuar aqui.**

**Após pronunciar estas últimas palavras, Sasuke se virou e afastou-se de seu mestre, sumindo nas trevas.**

**- Uhn... Será essa sua decisão... Sasuke-kun?**

* * *

**Uhn... Acabou.(?)**

**Quando eu ouvi essa música... Não pude deixar de pensar no Sasuke...**

**E me deu inspiração e aqui está...**

**Não me matem, é só uma fic escrita em uma manhã...**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews**

**Beijoo**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**


End file.
